mutant_x_academy_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Emma deLauro
Biography Emma grew up in Seattle, Washington. Her parents were two hippie "flakes" who taught her a respect for the spiritual and a distrust of mechanical things. She first discovered her psionic abilities at the age of five when she was able to find her parents telempathically after they had lost her at a rock concert. She was 10 when her parents left her, and she was transferred to a foster home. Emma attended Sloman High School with fellow psionic Michelle Bigelow. She and the telecybernetic Michelle would go shopping together, play pranks on the local coffee shop owner, steal furniture from the dean of students' office, and have long philosophical debates. Emma occasionally used her powers to make dates jump through hoops for her, and learned to speak Finnish from a foreign exchange student she dated in high school. After graduation, she lost touch with Michelle and worked at a Leverman and Stokes boutique selling Misses and Petites. The GSA found her and chased her literally into the arms of Mutant X. During her time with the team, the youngest member of Mutant X learned to hone her telempathic gifts and expand to telepathy, mind control, illusions, and precognition. The most socially conscious member of Mutant X, Emma's abilities gave her occasional migraines. She developed her psionic blast at the end of her first year, and her personality darkened as she became more powerful and less trusting of Mutant X's leader, Adam Kane. Emma Centric Episodes "Shock of the New" (101) & "I Scream the Body Electric" (102), "Double Vision," (112), "Lazarus Syndrome" (115), "Interface" (116), "At Destiny's End" (212), "Inferno" (218), "Reality Check" (220), "Reawakening" (221) Powers *Emma's original abilities: According to early casting breakdowns, Emma's character was originally named Emma DeSalvo, codename "Rapport." Her initial new mutant ability was telepathy (akin to X-Men's Jean Grey), and she was to have a romantic relationship with Brennan. Her codename was discarded and ability changed to telempathy--emphasis on the "m"--after the Fox Studios vs. Marvel lawsuit discouraged similarities to the X-Men film. *Emma's telempathy: Throughout the first season, Adam calls Emma a telempath, one who can sense and manipulate the emotions of others. She does indeed have this gift, but her range has always exceeded this one facet of psionics, since the very first episode. She demonstrates her ability to cast illusions on Allison Turner in “Shock of the New,” by making two harmless dock workers look like GS agents. In "Russian Roulette" and "The Meaning of Death," she makes Sonya and Jesse respectively feel as though they are choking. Fear and panic are emotions. Suffocation is not. Neither is blindness, which she accomplishes with the GS agents in "In the Presence of Mine Enemies," and with Adam in "Double Vision." In "Fool for Love," she displays telepathy after enhancing a witness’s memory of a license plate number. No one should be surprised, therefore, that her teammates are unaware of Emma’s growing proficiency as the second season wears on. She is also one of the most powerful New Mutants, and the one of the more powerful members of Mutant X. Tele-Empathy: Since she was a child, Emma could feel other people's emotions. She would often use this to her own advantage, especially in her early career in a fashion shop. Emma soon discovered that she could implant emotional states into others' minds. Unlike similar Empathy, her power seems to work even over vast distances, as she can communicate with others in a distance of ten miles. Also, by honing onto their feelings, Emma can pick up sights and images. Enter Consciousness: She is able to enter another's mind or dreams to speak with the person or even combat them. Tele-Empathic Manipulation: Emma can manipulate other people's minds, achieving a variety of effects. Mind Control: She can control the thoughts and actions of others by placing Empathic imprints in their minds. Empathic Illusions: Emma is able to focus this power to allow her to draw on people's emotions in order to make them see illusions or to make them believe they are physically impaired (being choked, blinded, etc.). Emma can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). Induce Pain: Emma can Psionically induce pain in others via Psionic Blast or send back pain waves from other Tele-Empaths. Inspire/Negate Emotion: Emma can inspire sensations and feelings in others, even a Tele-Cyber who negated their own feelings. She can also deaden the emotions of others, such as negating pain within the mind of Pain-Synthesizer Psionic Silva to prevent him from using his power. Empathic Link: She developed a mental link with her teammates and she can feel their emotional states, emotions, and feelings. Psionic Reflection: Emma is able to reverse the powers of other Psionics back onto themselves, once sending a tele-combustive blast back at the sender and another time using her powers to enter an illusionist's mind, despite him attempting to enter hers. Mediumship: Emma can perceive necroplasmic residue left behind by the death of living beings and see them as ghost-like substances. Also she can communicate with them and let them speak through her body. This in contrast to the others is not a psionic ability derived from her mutation, but a capacity that Emma inherited from his mother who was a medium. Psionic Blast: After further mutation, she can focus her mental power into a Psionic Blast, and use them as an offensive weapon to render opponents unconscious or to erase memories. She couldn't control this power at first, but with a little help from Jesse, she soon got a handle on it. Emma could also fire a concentrated Psionic beam. She has also used this power to implants thoughts and actions into other people simply as an extension of her powers. Psychic Liberation: Emma can also use her Psionic Blasts to set others free of mental control. Her most prominent use of this technique is to expel Gabriel Ashlocke from Shalimar's mind at the beginning of season 2. She was also able to release Ashlocke's telepathic hold on Shalimar at the end of Season 1. On another occasion, she was even able to knock an astral projection out of the possessed person's body during season 2. Postcognition: Emma can catch glimpses of the past. In Mutant X Academy She is the mentor to Tactile Telepath, Brent Wayne and recommend him for Mutant X. She is also in a rocky relationship with Brennan Mulray and has formed a rivalry with Shalimar Fox. She acts as a big sister to Brent and is all ways their to help him. Category:Psionic Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Female